


Cave Time

by commanderfett



Series: Teniir legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Am I a lazy bitch who ripped off the best sex scene in GOT for my otp?, Bitch I might be, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Sex In A Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderfett/pseuds/commanderfett
Summary: Bralova and Torian get a little closer.





	Cave Time

**Author's Note:**

> Bralova is the Sith Warrior, but she's native to Mandalore, not born from an important Sith family(although she is a descendant of the Teniir legacy's Revan, but that's not relevant right here). I came up with the idea when I wanted to come up with someone who was taken by the Sith against their will, minus the slavery in the Inquisitor story. Even before I got spoiled for the Quinncident, I has paired her with Torian, as my bounty hunter in this legacy is Bralova's adoptive brother. 
> 
> Mandokarla = "the right stuff". He's asking if he's a good Mandalorian.
> 
> Gar serim = "that's right"

"Come find me, Torian!" Bralova laughed and tagged his shoulder, bolting off like a race pod.

The blonde youth grinned and chased after her, never getting too far behind. She lead him into a poorly lit cave, making him a little anxious. He caught up to her and jokingly tagged her back. "Guess you beat me."

Bralova smiled demurely, putting her arms around him. "I don't think I have. I wish to know: what do you think of me, Torian?"

She would want the truth, and he was no liar. "I think you're the loveliest thing I have ever seen. You're clever, intelligent, gifted and kind. And...you're beautiful. But what do you think of me?"

Bralova gazed into his eyes. "I think you're a wonderful young man with a bright future ahead of him, with the guts and smarts to make it."

"Mandokarla?"

"Gar serim." And she kissed him.

The kiss was like deflating a huge balloon, or sitting down after a long day at work. They felt a lot easier together now, after months of waiting for the other to make their move.

Bralova gave him a look that made his heart race. "I led you here for another reason."

"Yeah?"

She released him and began removing her clothes rather quickly, her emerald green eyes never leaving his sapphire blues. His heart wanted to burst out of his chest, and his cock was straining against his armor.

Bralova was pure lean muscle, neither hulking or unhealthy looking. One look showed she exercised every day. Her strength was in her shoulders and her thighs, a wonderful sight for Torian. Her breasts were rather small, but they fit her perfectly.

"Your clothes are still on," she taunted.

His face felt like fire. "I...I haven't..."

"I haven't either," she confessed, "but I want to with someone I trust."

That gave him the confidence boost he needed. His clothes were soon discarded; his body was ideal, firm but not oversized, with ripping on his abdomen. He looked nervously at his cock, and thought it was funny how it just...

Bralova pulled his face to hers, drawing him into a passionate kiss. Torian wanted to keep going. His kisses trailed down her neck, then her stomach, until he gently spread her legs apart and...

She had to watch her moans, lest she break apart the cave with the Force. But she was in heaven, the man she loved pleasuring her, and she wanting to please him...

They had their way with each other, until they lay together under one of cracks of sunlight in the cave. Her arms were strong and secure, Torian thought.

"Our crews are probably wondering where we are..." Bralova mumbled.

"Probably," Torian agreed.

"I don't care. I don't want to leave just yet."

"Me neither."


End file.
